


Remembering for centuries

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asgore knows more than he lets on, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: A brief look into Asgore's mind





	Remembering for centuries

Numerous times, he had faced the child.

He may not show it, or even tell anyone, but he remembers. He remembers each and every timeline. The dust staining their hands, the dark red glint in their eyes. It sends a sharp pain to his soul each time Frisk looks up at them with a big grin and calls him dad.

He remembers, but he will not let on.

He can’t. For everyone's sake.


End file.
